Love Triumphs Over All in The End
by Samuel T. Chase
Summary: It's been several years since HOO, Annabeth and Percy are still together. All is well, no monsters, which is a relief for the demigod couple. One day the young couple is attacked, Percy is hurt and Annabeth doesn't know what to do; she visits him everyday hoping for him to wake up from his coma. Will Percy ever wake up or will he die? Percabeth. Partial nudity, nothing too graphic.
1. Morning

**Before you read this, I want to let you know that this is my first story. This chapter is a bit short, but as the story progresses, the chapters will get longer, I promise. I'll also be posting lines from a love poem I wrote years ago each chapter. I will try to upload chapters at least twice a week. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO, those are Uncle Rick's. I do own the plot and everything else.**

* * *

><p>They want you to run awaynever say goodbye/but I'll never let you go.

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV<p>

She awoke to the smell of pancakes in the air; _Mmmm,_ she thought as she pulled the sheets from her body. In a stretch-like movement, she was out of bed, down the hallway and in the kitchen doorframe; when she saw him, a smile crept onto her face. He stood with his back to her, unknowing of her presence, singing a song to himself as he made breakfast; she thought it was 'Say Something' by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera. She walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and taking a deep breath before hearing him speak, "Hey, Wise girl." He turned around to face her, bringing a smile on both of their faces, _My Seaweed Brain,_ she thought.

Percy POV

I was singing 'Say Something' by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera to himself, when he felt her arms close around my stomach. I laughed to myself; _so much for breakfast in bed,_ he thought. "Hey, wise girl." he said, before turning to face her, bringing smiles to our faces; _Gods, I love you,_ I thought. Annabeth let go of my waist, bringing her lips to mine until they met; it was like kissing an angel. I felt like we were back in the labyrinth, sending the memory straight through my subconscious and into my conscious mind.

"Put your cap back on," I said. "Get out!"  
>"What?" Annabeth shrieked. "No! I'm not leaving you."<br>"I've got a plan. I'll distract them. You can use the metal spider––maybe it'll lead you back to Hephaestus. You have to tell him what's going on."  
>"But you'll be killed!"<br>"I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice."  
>Annabeth glared at me like she was going to punch me. And then she did something that surprised me even more.<br>She kissed me.  
>"Be careful, Seaweed Brain." She put on her hat and vanished.<p>

When she finally pulled back, my mind felt empty of all thoughts except for one name: _Annabeth__._

"Happy Birthday, wise girl." I said smiling; she smiled back. Her eyes, her mysterious, beautiful, storm-grey globes of life, seemed to glow a lighter shade. "I'm going to jump in the shower; you…" she said, placing her hand on my cheek, "Are going to get ready for your job interview." I pouted; "can't I join you?" She bit her lip, trying told back her laughter, but failed, releasing a wave of pleasure and happiness. _Gods, I love the way she laughs,_ I thought, _I'm going to do it; today._ I thought back to my nightstand beside our bed, to the hidden compartment in the back of the drawer. Inside lay the sea-green diamond engagement ring, a gift from my father when I told him of my plans to marry Annabeth. I could already imagine the look on her face when I would propose to her. I pushed the thought away as I watched Annabeth turn and leave; even in just a shirt and underwear, she looked great. From the way her hips slightly swung from side to side, to her magnificent tanned legs, to the curled blonde hair that sat on her head, she was the pure meaning of beauty. I would never say it aloud, though I wish I could, but to me, Annabeth's mind and beauty surpasses even the goddess Aphrodite.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, Tell me what you thought about it and what you think will happen next. Like I said earlier, the chapters will get longer as the story and plot progresses.<strong>


	2. The Attack

**See, what did I tell you? They're getting longer by the second. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, wish I did, but saddly, I don't. I do own everything else.**

* * *

><p>They say you're uglyYou're deadly

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV<p>

She could feel Percy's eyes on her even as she turned and walked towards the bathroom door; _My Seaweed Brain, _she thought. Suddenly, a dark thought crept into her mind, one she hadn't had in the longest time, _What if I lose him again? What if he… No. _she told herself, _stop thinking like that; the war's over. _An old memory crawled its way into her conscious mind; the last moments before they plummeted into Tartarus.

Percy tightened his grip on Annabeth's wrist. His face was gaunt, scraped and bloody, his hair dusted with cobwebs, but when he locked eyes with her, she thought he had never looked more handsome.  
>"We're staying together," he promised. "You're not getting away from me. Never again."<br>Only then did she understand what would happen. _A one-way trip. A very hard fall.  
><em>"As long as we're together," she said.  
>She heard Nico and Hazel still screaming for help. She saw the sunlight far, far above––maybe the last sunlight she would ever see.<br>Then Percy let go of his tiny ledge, and together, holding hands, he and Annabeth fell into the endless darkness.

The memory seemed to leave a bad taste in her mouth, almost as if, something terrible were about to happen. Shoving the thought back into the corner of her subconscious, she closed the bathroom door. She turned to face the mirror, her eyes studying herself carefully. Her hair had fallen into long blonde curls, draped across her shoulders and her back; she was wearing her favorite shirt, she must have forgotten to change out of it earlier, still it held the fragrance of the ocean, of sea salt, of Percy. Slowly, I removed the shirt and placed it on the sink counter, then the pair of grey underwear, until I stood in front of the mirror with nothing on but a necklace. It wasn't anything special, just a leather cord with clay beads and a seashell strung on it. I fiddled with the seashell as I recounted when Percy gave it to me. Then, I took it off as well, before turning on the water; I looked back at the mirror, seeing the many thin scars that riddled up and down my body, each one having its own tale. I stepped into the shower, letting the hot water run down my skin. _I love you Seaweed Brain,_ I thought, _nothing will ever change that._

Percy POV

As soon as I heard the water turn on, I dashed through the hallway and into the bedroom; _I'm going to do it,_ I thought as I reached my nightstand. I opened up the drawer and reached inside for the latch, revealing the contents of the hidden compartment. I pulled out the storm-grey ring box, closing the compartment as I closed the drawer. Unclipping the lid, I stared at the sea-green diamond ring, again imagining the look of surprise and love on Annabeth's face. I inspected the gold band until I found the inscription: _My heart, my love, my wise girl, I will always be there for you._ I smiled as I replaced the ring into its storm-grey case. As I straightened my form, I heard the water shut off; I leapt through the doorframe and into the kitchen, acting as if I had never ever moved, perfect timing too. As I pulled the pancakes off the stove, I saw Annabeth's wet form walk out the bathroom door, with only a towel and the camp necklace, from which hung a seashell I had given her years ago, to cover her frame. She smiled when she saw me staring, "What?" she asked, her wet blonde hair clinging to her neck, shoulders, and back. I smiled back, "nothing." I heard her giggle as she walked towards the bedroom door. I continued to stare at the spot where she stood before turning back to the pancakes. I pulled out the ring box and removed the ring from its inside. Carefully, I placed the ring on her plate, making sure it would be visible when she would pick up her fork to eat. Smiling at myself, I picked up the two plates and turned towards the kitchen table; but before I could put any of them down, a shadowy figure appeared in front of me, its eyes glowing blood red.

I dropped the plates, sending them crashing to the floor, and reached into my pocket, removing Riptide. I yanked the cap off, allowing it to transform into its natural celestial bronze blade, its leather grip fitted to my hand, weighted perfectly in my hand. I swung Riptide at the figure, ready to send its ghastly form back to the underworld. As the blade approached the being, the figure raised its hand and with a flick of its wrist, Riptide flew from my grasp, sending it clattering onto the floor. The figure's stayed on me as I dove for the blade, but before I could reach it, the figure's claws wrapped themselves around my ankle, yanking me back within its clutches. Then, faster than I had ever seen, the shadowy creature placed its claw-like hands on my head and almost immediately, my vision turned red. I could feel hot liquid flowing from my ears, my nose, my mouth, my eyes. Through the thick hot blood, I could see Annabeth come charging at the shadowy creature, driving her dragon bone blade into the back of the figure. The ghastly creature screeched as it dissolved into golden powder, but unfortunately, the creature had already completed its task. As I lay there on the floor, blood flowing in rivers from my form, I saw the ring; it lay not an inch from my hand.

Slowly and painfully, I reached for the glistening sea-green diamond, enveloping it with my hand. Annabeth's eyes streamed with tears as she watched me raise my hand to hers, and through the thick liquid flowing from my mouth, and using my last reserve of strength, I said, "Annabeth?" "Yes Percy?" she sobbed, I opened my hand, revealing the gleaming sea-green diamond ring to her. "Ma–marry me?" With tears flowing down her cheeks, she shook her head. "Yes" I smiled, and then, my vision swept into the depths of darkness.

Annabeth POV

When I heard the plate's crash against the floor, I knew something was wrong. I quickly dressed in a pair of worn jeans, a white top, and a grey over shirt. I heard the sound of a sword clattering to the ground, and then I heard Percy gasp. I immediately grabbed for my sword, the same dragon bone blade given to me by the giant Damasen all those years ago. As I snatched the blade, a ghastly figure with blood red eyes, appeared before me, I quickly unsheathed the blade and swung it, unfortunately, the creature had expected me to do so. As the blade neared, the ghastly figure caught it within its grasp, only to screech in pain as it held the blade. It let go of the blade, its monstrous hand smoking where it touched the blade. _So, _I thought, _the bone seems to burn it._ With a yell, I leapt over the creature, bringing my sword's blade down upon its head; within seconds, it was gold dust. I turned my head to the doorframe, _Percy, _I thought.

I dashed through the doorframe, barreling down the hallway, until the kitchen came within view, and what I saw… terrified me. A shadowy figure, much like the one that attacked me, was standing over Percy, its hands placed firmly on his head, but that's not what terrified me. As I watched, Percy was bleeding from his, mouth, his ears, his nose, and worse… his eyes. Blood was flowing from him in rivers, pooling all around his form. My heart seemed to break into pieces as I watched; my rage and adrenaline seemed to renew as I charged the remaining yards, my sword raised high in the air, and within a matter of seconds I was atop the creature, my blade jutting out its chest; the creature wailed as it disintegrated into golden particles. As my eyes fell upon Percy's figure, my rage and adrenaline levels were drain and were replaced with love and sorrow; tears streamed down my face as I saw him clasp something in his hand. With the last of his strength, I watched him lift his hand to mine. "Annabeth?" he choked, spitting blood, sending an armada of fresh tears marching down my cheeks, "Yes Percy?" his fingers curled back to reveal a sea-green diamond ring, I sobbed. With his last breath, coughing up warm blood flowing from his mouth, "Ma–marry me?" he asked, the last bits of my heart turned to ash; I shook my head, "yes." Percy smiled; that same smile that I fell in love with years all those years ago. I watched the light leave his eyes as his face slackened. I wailed a ghastly wail, "no, No, NO!" I lifted his head onto my lap, "Wake up, Seaweed Brain. Please wake up!" I sobbed.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and tell me what you think of this! Please? The more reviews, the longer the chapters get, the faster they'll be posted.<br>****Take care.**

**STC**


End file.
